


Bad day

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Days, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You have an incredibly bad day. Luckily for you, a certain prince is all too willing to cheer you up
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You had a really bad day. First, you had completely overslept and had arrived at your work too late with barely any breakfast in your stomach. You didn't have any money with you, so you couldn't buy anything in the cafeteria. Luckily for you, one of your few friends had been kind enough to share her lunch with you. Two of your colleagues had called in sick, meaning that you had to work overtime.

Most of you colleagues were completely horrible to you as they had always been. Especially your rival was being an absolute witch, but hey, what else was new? She had been like that since she had found out that you were dating Loki, the man that she had thought was "rightfully hers." You had just rolled your eyes at her "subtle" insults, knowing that those were the exact reasons why Loki chose you and not her

At the end of the day, you were incredibly tired and just wanted to go home. You were about to step on your bicycle, when you noticed that you had a flat tire, meaning that you had to walk your way home. You simply hung your head in defeat and started to walk home. You were only halfway, when the sky started to rumble loudly. "You've got to be kidding me." You whined as it started to rain buckets. As you had been in a hurry that morning, you hadn't taken a coat with you. You just continued on with a giant scowl on your face.

At times like this, you wished that your boyfriend was there with you. He could easily teleport you home to a nice warm bath and warm, dry clothing. Unfortunately, he was on a mission with the Avengers, so you had to do it yourself. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, before noticing that the raindrops stopped hitting your face and hearing the sound of them hitting fabric instead.

You opened your eyes to see two green irises looking at you with sympathy and love. "Hello, my darling." Loki greeted, holding an umbrella over your head. All the emotions of the day became too much and you dropped your bicycle, tackling him into a hug. He stumbled back slightly, but managed to keep the umbrella over your head, protecting you from the rain. He held you tightly with his free arm, his thumb stroking your back in soothing motions. "I'm here, my love. It's alright." He whispered as he teleported you and your bicycle home. 

Putting your bicycle in the garage and vanishing the umbrella, Loki held you in both his arms and gently swayed you back-and-forth. "Sshh, it's alright. Sounds like you had a rough day." He whispered at hearing your shaky breaths. You simply nodded against his shoulder and he hummed, before lifting you up in his arms and carrying you towards your bedroom. "Let's get you into a warm bath, before you catch a cold." He muttered. 

He helped you undress, using his magic to start a warm bath. He lifted you up once again and carried you towards the bath, slowly lowering you into the water. He went to pull back, but you quickly grabbed his arm and tugged on his sleeve. With a warm smile, Loki used his magic to undress himself, except for a pair of boxers and carefully climbed in behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.You leaned back against his chest and closed your eyes as you felt him gently start to wash your arms.

Normally, you would protest that you were more than capable of that on your own, but you were just so tired. Another rumble of thunder was heard outside, followed by a flash of lightning. "I'm not sure if Thor is excited or angry." You muttered and you felt Loki's chest rumble as well with laughter. "Post-battle energy, my darling. It happens at times. You just happened to be caught in the middle of it." He told you and you hummed.

Once Loki was done, he helped you out of the bath and into your warm pyjamas. Despite being tired, you didn't want to go to bed yet, so you went to the living room and watched some movies instead. You smiled as you watched the animated "Cinderella" movie. Disney was one of Loki's guilty pleasures, not that he would ever tell anyone. Seeing how happy Cinderella was with her prince, made you look up at your own prince.

Loki felt your gaze and looked down at you, smiling warmly and kissing your forehead, before resuming watching the movie and resting his cheek on the top of your head. You followed his example, resting your head on his chest as you watched Cinderella flee the ball. "This makes me think of when we meet and I totally embarrassed myself by spilling coca cola all over you and I ran away." You chuckled and he laughed as well. "I have never been so thankful for my teleporting abilities. It allowed me to catch up with you." He replied.

You smiled as you continued the movie. Your eyelids became heavier towards the end as you listened to the storm outside, before closing completely. Once the movie was over, Loki asked if you wanted to watch another one, looking down at you when he didn't receive an answer and smiling when he saw your sleeping face. He conjured up a blanket and wrapped it around you, before conjuring up a book to read. 

You woke up about two hours later with a rumbling stomach. Loki chuckled at hearing it and went to prepare a late dinner. Once you had your fill, you went back to the couch and tucked yourself into the soft blanket and rested with your head in Loki's lap. The prince stroked your hair and read out loud from his book. His soothing voice and the rain outside was enough for you to nod off once again. Loki chuckled at it, not offended at all. You needed your rest. This had been the umpteenth time that you had to work overtime and he really didn't like it. 

That coupled with the fact that you only had a few friends there, made him decide to ask Tony if there wasn't a spot at the compound where you could work. Despite his reputation, Loki knew that Tony always looked after his employees. Besides, the two of you knew each other and the former playboy already knew that you were with him, so he would think twice before flirting with you and he could see you more. 

He gently carried you to your warm bed and tucked you in, before climbing in himself. You instinctively snuggled up to him and let out a small, contented sigh once he was holding you. He chuckled and pulled you closer. He had decided to take time off to focus himself on you as he had been very busy. For the next week, the Avengers could only call him in if it was an emergency that required his magic. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

The ringing of a phone woke you up, but before you could move to get it, your "pillow" moved and you heard Loki's grumpy voice. "Thor? We were still sleeping, you idiot. Yes, she did get caught in that thunderstorm yesterday. Yes, I'll tell her that you're sorry. Can I go back to sleep now? Thank you. Goodbye, brother." He muttered, before hanging up. You giggled softly once he had hung up. "Thor was worried about me?" You asked. "He said that he was sorry for getting you wet yesterday." Loki replied, stroking your hair.

You chuckled. "He better be. You're the only one who's allowed to do that." You told him. He gave you a confused look, before the penny dropped. "You little minx." He growled playfully, tickling your sides and making you laugh. Once you had calmed down, you gasped as you realised that you were late again and moved to get up, but Loki wouldn't let you. "I already called you in sick. Let's see how they feel to work overtime." He told you. 

You relaxed at that. "Thank you." You muttered, before closing your eyes. Outside, it was still raining, but it seemed that this was just nature and not Thor's doing. "You're very welcome, my darling." He replied, still stroking your hair. You closed your eyes, just enjoying lying there in his arms and hearing his heartbeat underneath your ear, his calm breathing and the rain lulling you back to sleep. Yesterday had been a bad day, but today was heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
